This invention relates to naturally appearing, artificially constructed objects for use in concealing components of a covert video surveillance system.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,356 there is described a covert video surveillance system which has been used by our armed forces in combat areas where these forces are deployed and by other entities in overt environments. The purpose of the system deployed in the patent is to obtain “real time” video imagery of activities being conducted in enemy or contested types of areas, and display the imagery, again in real time, to armed forces personnel and personnel of other entities. This enables area commanders and other users to immediately determine whether the observed activities constitute a threat to our armed forces as well as other entities, our allies, and civilian non-combatants. The commanders and other personnel can then readily implement a response, if any, to the activities observed.
In order for the surveillance system to operate undetected, it is necessary and important that certain system components be effectively hidden so to be undetectable by those being observed. Further, because the video surveillance system is used in hostile environments, it is also important that the components be protected, as much as possible, from the elements. Otherwise, temperature extremes, heat, dust, humidity, etc, will render these components ineffective, detracting from the system's capabilities.
The concealments used with the system must be capable of easy transport, and quick assembly and disassembly. Since communications from the components at a monitored site(s) is by RF transmissions, the concealments must be transparent to RF signals at the frequencies used by the system. Otherwise, transmissions may be so degraded that effective communications between the monitored site and the viewing site will not be possible.